


出轨游戏（51）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（51）

“做不好的梦了？”

从黏腻的午睡中被唤醒，王耀朝面前的阿尔露出迷糊的微笑，“太热了，我想洗澡。”

“你的伤口现在不能沾水。”阿尔摸摸王耀的头发，“我给你擦擦身体好吗？”

王耀轻轻点了下头。阿尔抬手解开王耀的纽扣，小心将他的上衣褪下来。毛巾和睡衣都是王濠镜派人送来的，阿尔摸不准对方的脾气，但无论怎么想，这也不能算是挑衅。人情就是这么古怪，他明明和王濠镜没什么大的交集，  
却被迫成为彼此的仇家。

阿尔顺着王耀的脖颈，细致的用湿毛巾揩过他的肩膀，胳膊，胸膛和腰腹，“这是怎么弄的？”阿尔摸摸他侧腰处的刀疤。

“忘了。”王耀的表情异常诚恳，以至于阿尔不得不相信那是真话。

“谢谢你啊。”王耀在阳光下遮住眼睛，语气懒散的仿佛能再睡一觉。

“你睡太多了。”阿尔说，“晚上会睡不着的。”

“在那我整整3天没合过眼。”王耀说，“我睡了多久了？”

“12个小时。”阿尔回答。

“濠镜来过？”王耀注意到枕边的睡衣。

“他交给我的。”阿尔稍微感到些嫉妒，“你很想他吧？”

“我都记不太清楚他的模样了。”王耀说，“只记得他十七八岁的样子。”

“那你也记不清我了吧。”阿尔脱下王耀的睡裤，开始擦拭他的双腿。

“看见你了，就想起一些。”王耀很腼腆的笑了下，“不过也忘了很多。”

阿尔像被捋顺毛的猫科动物，终于露出一丝笑意。他单膝压住王耀双腿之间的床单，附身轻巧的在王耀额头上亲了下，“没办法，还是喜欢你喜欢得不得了。”

“你——”王耀的双颊酡红，他抵住阿尔的胸口，“下去。”

“这没有监控。”阿尔把脸埋在王耀的脖颈处，仿佛他们不过是阔别多日的平凡小夫妻。

“别。”王耀感觉阿尔下压的胯骨，他别开通红的脸，“下去。”

“哦，别下去，我听你的。”阿尔感觉怀里的王耀消瘦了整整一圈，心疼的同时，他又想干点别的什么。

王耀揽住阿尔的脖子，顺手攥住他的金发。这里没什么隐私可言，逃亡和被囚禁的几年，王耀受够了这些，但他的身体却不这样想，此刻它正积极响应着阿尔的爱抚，毫无廉耻可言。

“你硬了，王耀。”阿尔的手指摸进他的内裤。

“操——”王耀很粗鲁的骂着脏话，然后阿尔吻住他的双唇，用自己的舌尖去卷他的。

阿尔以为这是王耀想念至极的表现，却没意识到这是性瘾的戒断反应。王耀所尝试的禁欲约束，在阿尔的热情面前完全功亏一篑。阿尔记得王耀身体每一处敏感带，他是个丝毫不逊色于伊万的性爱对象。  
王耀在被吮吸乳首的时候就忍不住射过一次，而阿尔还以为这是久别重逢之后的激动。阿尔褪掉王耀的平角裤，借着手指上湿漉漉的精液就往他的肛口摸。

“不行，疼。”王耀倒吸口气，阿尔太心急了，那还不够湿润。

“你这几年都怎么过的。”阿尔在王耀耳边喘了口气，再次握住王耀的阴茎捣鼓起来，他不想让王耀不舒服，尤其在他们重新开始做爱的时候。

“你不会想知道。”王耀半真半假的咬了下阿尔的鼻子，他的话也是半真半假。

阿尔傻笑，然后分开王耀的双腿，埋头舔吻他的会阴和阴囊。他红润的双唇娴熟的嗦裹王耀的阴茎，舔操他的肛口。现在说什么话都显得傻气，阿尔能指责王耀的不忠吗，在他也拿本田当安慰剂的同时。  
他和王耀的关系，从一开始就是非道德，以至于连他们之间的爱都难以让人理解。不像亚瑟，阿尔不擅长解决难题，但他确实个简化问题的高手，他想要做爱，王耀也想要做爱，那就没什么能阻止他们做爱。

王耀的身体非常敏感，当阿尔用舌头操他肛口的时候，王耀踩在阿尔裸背的双腿就忍不住打颤。王耀咬着自己的手背，低声呻吟着，阿尔则急切的脱光自己，想和王耀尽快肌肤相亲。王耀的皮肤凉而湿润，他立起来的乳头倒可爱坚硬。阿尔和王耀赤裸相拥，像是他们之间从没隔过时间和陌生，像是他们还在某家沙漠里的小旅店。

王耀内部很热，他身体的反应似乎比几年前反应更让人难以把持。阿尔压住王耀的身体，激烈的进出，然后王耀破碎的呻吟就落入阿尔的耳中。

“王耀，操。”阿尔强硬的拨开王耀紧紧捂住嘴巴的手，“叫出来。”

“有人。”王耀羞得快哭出来，“外面有人。”

然后阿尔更加大力的压住王耀的腿根，整个快速抽插。

王耀在阿尔的裸背留下抓痕，他叫的很压抑但也让人浮想联翩的放荡。

门外的年轻警探紧张的盯住自己的鞋尖，而他对面那个假装看报纸的王家保镖却什么都没听见似的镇定自若，直到仿佛王耀哑着嗓子哭了一声，那保安才和警探同时心照不宣的尴尬一笑，然后再次错开相交的目光。

因为怕王耀碰到伤口，阿尔不得不变换了姿势。他让王耀分开双腿，跨坐在自己的身上，而他自己则搂住王耀的腰和臀，往上顶撞。那动作进入的很深，而王耀又因为精疲力竭的下坐而进入的更深。

王耀对于性早已没了节制，所以任由这个小自己几岁的大男孩胡闹。

阿尔再没了理智回想亚瑟警告，他的眼里只有王耀泛红情动的脸，他的耳朵也只能听见王耀撩人的喘息呻吟，他的心里只有王耀失而复得的喜悦。

他们那个下午一共做了三次。

等阿尔再睁开眼，已经是晚上。阿尔小心翼翼亲亲怀里的王耀，不想吵醒他，看起来王耀也很累，上体位的确很累，阿尔很不要脸想，我的确操得王耀的确很累。他像只餍足的大猫似的伸了个懒腰，查看手机时间，上面显示有三通本田的未接来电和一通亚瑟的来电。

阿尔蹑手蹑脚的穿回自己的裤子和衬衫，溜到客厅去给亚瑟回电话。

“开门。”亚瑟说。

阿尔走到玄关，拉开门看见亚瑟没什么表情的脸，他身后站着垂着头的本田。

“他在休息。”阿尔拦阻亚瑟，“我们出去说。”

“我不该问王耀怎么样。”亚瑟说，“鉴于你们刚发生的行为，我想他很健康。”

“哦。”阿尔整理自己的满是皱褶的衬衫，看起来心情出奇的好。

——未完待续——


End file.
